Hormones & Periods
by Hollyoaksperiandnico
Summary: Following the episode "sick" , how will Floss survive the more body changes to come and how will May-Li help her to over come her fears? Please review xx


This is set after the latest episode "sick" where the house is upset after Floss's recent behaviour due to puberty.

Floss awoke and groaned to the noise of the others who was already awake. She stumbled out of bed and down the stairs to the kitchen. As she entered the talk stopped and all eyes where on her.

"What are you all looking at?!" Floss said with anger.

"Probably whatever's all over your face" Jody laughed and in joined the others.

She turned to the mirror to see huge spots dotted all around her pale white skin.

"Stop laughing it's not funny, I don't get spots!" Floss exclaimed.

"Yeah you do" jody barely managed to say due to her uncontrollable laughter.

"Hey that's enough, will you all stop, that isn't nice" May-Li said and gave them all a glare.

"It's not fair!" Floss shouted before she stormed up the stairs almost in tears.

"Maybe this is one for you to deal with, I don't understand girls and their hormones" Mike whispered to May-Li who laughed.

"Of course, I'll talk to her" May-Li replied.

Floss lay in her room thinking about the changes to her body she thought was abnormal. Just then they had a slight sharp pain in her tummy, a pain that urged her to need the toilet. She walked off and noticed that she had blood in her pants. She was scared and didn't know what such thing this was, she nervously stuffed toilet roll into her pants then run into her room. She sat there panicking that something was going horribly wrong in her body.

Shortly after there was a slight knock on her door, Floss peaked her head from her pillow as in walked May-Li.

"Hey" she said softly. Floss didn't speak. "I know why they was laughing at you and it's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're thirteen years old and at that age things do happen to you body" Floss nodded her head.

"Come on talk to me, what are you worrying about?" May-Li asked.

"It's just I've never had spots before and there's other things that are happening that are weird" Floss said quietly.

"Well the spots are caused by a imbalance in your hormones, I know it's sound about fancy but all it means is that your hormones are working together to make you into a woman" May-Li said. Floss nodded. "And what do you mean by other changes?" She asked.

"Well you know my boobs have gotten bigger" Floss whispered and turned away being embarrassed.

"That's totally normal too, your whole body is changing and we can go shopping if you like to get you a bra if you like?" May-Li asked.

"I'd like that" Floss said.

"Great!" May-Li said.

"May-Li..." Flossed longed.

"Yes Floss" May-Li replied.

"Something happened earlier and I'm not sure what it is and I'm scared" Floss said almost crying again.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"Well I'm sort of bleeding you know?" Floss said turning her head away from May-Li.

"Bleeding? Ohh you mean.. down there?" She asked being unsure on how to phrase it. Floss nodded her head.

"That its absolutely fine, it's called a period. This will normally happen around your age too. Don't worry it happens to every girl in the world even me" May-Li said before explaining what it is in further detail.

"It went into my pants" Floss blushed.

"Yeah well there's things you can do to stop that" May-Li explained. "Come with me" she said. They both walked to the other side of the house into the girls bathroom. Floss sat herself on the edge of the bath. May-Li reached her hand into the cupboard and pulled out some sanitary towels.

"These are sanitary towels, they are to stop the blood from going into your pants" May-Li then went on to explain them and how long to use them for.

"You know what you're doing?" May-Li asked

"Yeah thank you so much May-Li, you've helped me so much today" Floss said.

"I'm glad I could help you, you know you can come to me with anything and I will do my best to help you always" May-Li said. Floss smiled at her in return and gave her a hug. "Well I'll leave you to get sorted now, I'll see you later Floss" May-Li said as she shut the door and walked off down the stairs.


End file.
